Laryngotracheitis is an inflammation of larynx and trachea which, when it occurs in dogs, is known commonly as "kennel cough". The main symptom is cough manifested by a short, dry "hack" or by a series of such coughs. When most severe, the cough may be paroxysmal, and the infection involves the entire respiratory tract, often producing a pneumonia. The cough is also characterized as being deep, persistent, non-productive and generally accompanied by running eyes and nose. The temperature may be normal although generally it is elevated. The onset of the disease is sudden and without preliminary signs. Since the disease is very contagious, infected dogs should be isolated so as not to affect entire populations. The disease produces major economic losses to kennel owners, and while not usually fatal it may so weaken dogs as to produce serious effects from other diseases. Today, treatment of the disease includes the prophylactic use of distemper hepatitis antiserum to prevent those diseases from complicating the original infection together with antibiotics, such as chloramphenicol, chlortetracycline and oxytetracycline to control bacterial involvement. There is, however, no vaccine presently available which is used to immunize dogs against the causative agents of kennel cough.